hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Speared
"Speared" is track six on the Hungry Lights studio album "Three Gods & Me." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill quickly flips his numb, suicidal thoughts to arrogance. After beating The First God, he feels unstoppable, but something is still missing. He still thinks himself stuck, pinned, trapped. He is disillusioned to his little victory, and he blames fate. He THINKS he literally cannot die. Lyrics Assuming that I’m on a path that brings me somewhere, Assimilate my mind into your great beyond Still, something was bothering… I’d lost a part of me All of my thoughts are exploding outward I’m so confident! And I’m valiant And I’ve found my stride So no ocean, nor buzzing could stop me now But what is this spear? When I try to look outside myself, I can find nothing that I value Do I lift my head up to the sky To ask why I’ve been speared? But no—this was not about me Hold on, more thoughts exploding outward And I used to honestly believe That no one could bother me You don’t tell me what I’m after! I just want a drop, not a cushioned fall… I’m so arrogant! So I was seething when you left my side I couldn’t blame you, for I was preachy I’m rather full of it now But hey, that has not stopped me... When I try to look outside myself, I can find nothing that I value Do I lift my head up to the sky To ask why I’ve been speared? But no—this was not about me I thought myself deranged The things that I had named forsaken in the past Had surely been remastered And now that I could dream, A precipice between the idealistic me And all you without a mirror Thrive much deeper, then you’ll see You’ll believe I’ve been blessed… So that’s why they can’t kill me Yo, why it feel the life in the earth got cut up And shut up -Still didn’t die ‘Cause when I start to sink, All reflections crack at the sight of what’s been done Yo, I’ve tried to flee, But you can’t outrun your fate if it’s written in stone No, you gotta break that rock! Consequence—suspense Then we dance! ‘Cause no one could ever, ever tell me That I got no chance to leave Your words muffled out by all my inner screams -That’s victory I could show you all my dream! I could hold myself above ya’ll and shine out ‘Til there is nothing else to see! I could shine with a glint of madness So dark I would not be denied So I was sanguine And I was daring And I shined so bright I got caught up in glowing, so I missed the height And the bottom was empty—as was said dream Still, I went on uncaring ‘cause I was free of shame When I try to look outside myself, I can find nothing that I value Do I lift my head up to the sky To ask why I’ve been speared!? -Deliverance Didn’t see the tangle latched to me Leash pulled back I was restrained! But watch me walk that beam with confidence I need not balance, nor a choice Just watch me trespass into that ring!